


All those little details

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fatherhood, Married Couple, Middle Earth, Motherhood, Parenthood, Singing, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: It is not always easy to live with a toddler who can sing very unusual





	All those little details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mainecoon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainecoon76/gifts).



> I saw your post about that you got stuck with Slight Air, so maybe something small family drama like this might cheer you up for a little while at least

Living together as a married couple, especially when you had some difference in height, was not always that easy. 

 

“Celebrimbor?!” Narvi called in worry at hearing him first yell in surprise, followed by a cry of pain. Pushing the large pot away from the oven so it would not boil over, she hurried into the living room where her Elven husband had been just a few moments ago. 

  
  


He was kneeling on the floor, holding a hand to cover his bloodied nose and a swelling bruise was forming on the forehead. 

 

“I tried to use your footstool to reach up to the very top of the bookshelves to dust off there, and leaned a little too far forward. It was not helped by that young lady over there,” he explained with a less than pleasant glare towards the wooden playpen where their daughter Frëja was cheerfully waving both hands at her parents. 

 

“Amad! Atto!” 

 

“How could she...oh,” Narvi realized what Celebrimbor had tried to say. Another case of getting hit by a Song of Power, all because their much beloved toddler could not control her random singing yet. A similar case had happened several times before, either on themselves or someone else. 

 

“Even I can have difficult to reach those shelves at the top, because that is where we keep valuables out of reach of her, and that is why I borrowed the footstool.” 

 

“And she must have mistaken it for something to play with, or attempted to have your attention,” Narvi offered in sympathy, opening the playpen to pick up Frëja in her arms. 

 

Despite the pain, Celebrimbor smiled at his wife and daughter, before he went to find that first aid-kit they had somewhere, muttering for himself:

 

“She must have inherited that from my side of the family tree, I have never heard about Dwarves who can use Songs of Power…”

Celebrimbor could only hope that his uncle Maglor did not learn about his half-Dwarven great-niece until that Frëja was a bit older, since he had enough stories from Maedhros and his own grandparents about how difficult it could be to make Maglor stop singing as a baby and toddler! 

 


End file.
